1. Field of the Invention
This invention is in the field of building insulation and more particularly to insulation that is installed during building construction.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Over the years, numerous efforts have been made to insulate building walls, ceilings, floors, and roofs not only for occupant comfort but also, especially in view of critical energy shortages, to conserve energy used in heating and cooling of the building. The soaring energy costs of recent years has placed additional emphasis and effort in devising energy saving products. Further, construction costs for buildings have grown to almost prohibitive proportions and therefore efforts to reduce costs in the method of building have been sought. It is well-known that air is an excellent insulating medium and efforts have been made to encapsulate air in building walls and the like for insulation purposes. These efforts have included multiple panels of corrugated paper, aluminized in some instances, plastic materials, metal materials, and other materials for fitting between the studs, or rafters, in building construction. Usually, the prior efforts have involved relatively complex and expensive materials, fabrications, and methods of installation and are exemplified by the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,749,262; 2,777,786; 1,913,312; 2,971,616; 2,906,655; 2,934,465; 2,955,063. Such prior methods and fabrications have not been universally accepted due in large part to their costs and complexity.